


Have You Seen The... Oh

by knopewyatt



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, relieving tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He began to speak before he had fully opened the door. "Hey have you seen the...." <br/>Immediately his eyes fixed on her, unblinking and amazed, "...oh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen The... Oh

**Author's Note:**

> please review, comment, leave kudos etc! and check out my other works! i love you all, thankyou for reading

It'd been a long day, all he wanted to do was get in the shower and wash away all the stress of the past 10 hours. Being a state auditor was tough, Chris made everyone very happy, and then he came in to slash their budgets, eliminate their jobs, and effectively ruin their lives. Good ol' Butch Count-sidy and the Sum-dance Kid working together, just like old times.   
But ever since she made him see the reality of what he was doing, it made his job a hell of a lot harder. Not that he blamed her; all she had done was tune him into the fact that the jobs he was slashing weren't just numbers on a spreadsheet, but people with families, homes, lives.  
He never actually realised that any of the positions he cut could have been hers. The thought of all the Leslie Knopes in all the  departments in each state becoming jobless because of him made his stomach turn. 

She too knew it wasn't easy for him, she knew that when he walked through their front door and put down his briefcase, he was making the separation between work and home. But that never left all of the stress of his job at the office. More and more each day she could see the worry in his eyes, the corporeality of his job building up inside of him, and, of course, it was Wyatt tradition to keep problems and fears bottled up until they exploded, a passive aggressive grenade just waiting to go off.   
In the same respect she knew exactly how to make him relax, she knew just how to help him unwind.   
Herself and Ann had gone to Victoria's Secret in Eagleton -to avoid political scandal - to find some new lingerie. She had picked out a particularly seductive set, meeting both his before-mentioned preferences, as well as her own personal criteria. 

20 minutes before he was due to arrive home, Leslie changed into her new lingerie and misted herself in the perfume Ben had gotten her the previous Christmas. By the time she had changed and quickly tided up he was due to arrive in the next few minutes. She lay, welcoming, on their bed anticipating his arrival.

He opened the door and stepped inside, putting his briefcase down in the hall and hanging his keys next to the dresser. Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for his wife's bubbly greeting, he made the decision- however cruel it sounded - to shower first, and talk to Leslie second, for he knew that if he didn't loosen up he would end up snapping at his wife, the exact opposite of what he ever wanted to do.  
He made his way upstairs, completely unaware of Leslie's whereabouts, and into the master bathroom. Quickly scanning the shower wrack for all the necessary products he spotted the lack off shampoo, convinced Leslie must have a new bottle somewhere he walked across the hall towards their bedroom.

He began to speak before he had fully opened the door. "Hey have you seen the...."   
Immediately his eyes fixed on her, unblinking and amazed,  
"...oh"  
Neither of them said anything more, Ben too overwrought to engage in conversation, and Leslie filling the void of conversation with a sultry smile, beckoning her husband to join her on their bed.

"Jesus, Leslie... I.. you look..." she cut him off with an Abigail Adams kiss, fingers curling around his hair, pulling him closer. 

"I want you to fuck me, and I don't want you to be gentle okay?" 

"Good Lord" he said, taking a moment to be stunned by his wife's confidence and striking arousal, before flipping her over and pulling her ass up to meet his trouser-covered crotch.

"I love it when I can see you like this, all spread open and glistening wet" he growled into her hair, pulling her panties down, peppering kisses down her spine and across her shoulders. His growing erection pressing hard against he ass, begging for release.

"Ben I need you inside of me... please" she begged, pushing her ass up even more.  
"I know what you want babydoll, you can wait a few minutes more" his voice growing huskier and his finger traced her crease, slick with her growing arousal. "You're so wet princess, I love it when you're dripping for me, waiting for me to fuck you like you deserve"  
She could only whimper in response, she reached for a pillow to bury her face into, completely aware he'd have her screaming in no time.  
He continued to run his finger across her slit while he worked the button and fly of his dress pants, as soon and they were undone he pushed them down, enough to free his cock from the restrictions of his clothes. One hand steadied her hips while the other guided himself to her entrance, pausing when he was lined up, he planted both hands on her hips and pushed into her, the two of them groaning immediate sensation.

"Oh fuck baby you're so hot and wet.. so pretty" he said nonchalantly, pulling her ass flush with his hipbones as he drove into her.  
Her breath hitched as his hand reached round to brush her clit, her hips subliminally bucking as the fire pooling in her abdomen grew hotter with each thrust and circle of his finger.   
She could feel herself getting closer, his legs burned from repeatedly moving back and forth but he ignored it, focused solely on making the gorgeous woman in front of him cum around his cock.

"Ben.. baby I'm gonna...-" she whimpered, she could feel him everywhere, all the tension and stress fading away with every slam against her.

"Yes... good girl, I want you to cum for me baby, I want to feel you pulse around my cock" he said, growling.   
His words were enough to drive her over the edge, as she screamed his name, tangled in a list of profanities; knuckles turning white as she gripped the pillow.  
He felt her walls tighten around him, a surge of hot wetness covering his cock before he, too couldn't hold on any longer, his rhythm became sloppy, and his grip on her hips grew more intense. He continued to thrust into her, emptying everything he had inside of her.

Their breaths were still ragged as he pulled out and fell to her side, the two of them covered in a fine layer of sweat.   
It was a few moments later before either of them spoke, "I love you" he said, pulling her small frame closer to his.  
"I love you too" she replied, pausing before continuing "you know you can talk to me about work stuff. I might not be completely impartial to budget slashing, but I am always 100% on your team, no matter what the problem is"

He pulled her closer to him, planting a soft kiss to the top of her blonde hair "thank you, I'm sorry I'm not very good at talking about my problems, Wyatt tradition I guess" he said, laughing.

They lay there together for what seemed like hours, content in each other's arms. Ben knew being a state auditor was tough, but he figured as long as he had the wonderful stack of curves that was Leslie Knope to come home to, he'd be happy.


End file.
